Angel
Angels are a mythical race mentioned multiple times throughout Devil May Cry series. Although the games feature many references to them, according to developer's statements angels do not actually exist in classic Devil May Cry continuity.Devil May Cry 4SE - Q&A with Action Director Yuji Shimomura & Director Hideaki Itsuno (Pt. 2) on Youtube In Devil May Cry series In Devil May Cry, statue of an angel can be found in the fountain courtyard. If you examine it, it is said to be the "Guardian of a god". In Devil May Cry 3 manga, it is suggested that demons were once angels, though why that changed is left unexplained.Devil May Cry 3''' Code 2: "Vergil". p.14. '''Arkham': "To me, he looks like an angel." Vergil: "You'd be wrong." Arkham: "Semantics. Were they not once one and the same?" The Devil May Cry 3 Library description of The Fallen seems to confirm this theory.'''''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — The Fallen: "A demon who fell from grace for lying and deceiving its victims. Her beautiful wings close to form an invincible shield. Her open belly is her only weakness." They are also said to have possessed a high degree of apparent beauty.''Devil May Cry 3 Code 2: "Vergil". p.16. '''Arkham': "A demon perhaps... but he has retained his angelic beauty, don't you agree?" It is in fact of note that several entities in the Devil May Cry universe took on an angelic appearance even if they are clearly stated to be demons: The Seven Sins, the demons the conversation in the manga is centered around; the already mentioned Fallen; and one of the kings of Demon World, Mundus, are the most obvious examples. In Devil May Cry 4, some of the Holy Knights of the Order of the Sword had undergone the so-called Ascension Ceremony, under the promise of being turned into angels. However, as Nero points out, all that this has done is turn them into demons. Devil May Cry 4 also features an item, called Wing Talisman, which is said to contain a "crystallized angel wing", and able to "stimulate a divine response in specific equipment".Devil May Cry 4, Key Item File — Wing Talisman: "A talisman made of crystallized angel wing, it can stimulate a divine response in specific equipment." Of note is that in several games there are demons sharing the title of "Angelo" ( ). They can be roughly separated in two groups, although they are all related to each other: *The first group are directly related to Nelo Angelo, the form Vergil had while in servitude to Mundus. Devil May Cry 5 introduces Scudo Angelo and Proto Angelo, said to be mass produced versions of the original, Devil May Cry 5, Nico's Enemy Report - Scudo Angelo: "In his journals, my daddy sometimes mentions the Black Angel- some kind of powerful demon that used to inhabit the underworld. Daddy had a theory that it was created by transubstantiating an unwilling human victim into demon flesh. If that theory was right, then these dead-eyed creeps are like a mass-produced version of the Black Angel. Their shields? Hella tough. If you wanna get around 'em, you're gonna have to use your head. Good luck with that."Devil May Cry 5, Nico's Enemy Report - Proto Angelo: "Check out the armor and weapon on this demon. I'm seein' clear similarities to the Black Angel. My guess is these are some kinda prototype, or maybe modified version of the Black Angel. We've seen these weirdos speaking to the mass-produced types, giving them orders like they're in command. Seems they're smarter then your average hell-beast. And hey, I know you think you're invincible, but that sword'll give you more then a close shave. But, if you can parry it, I reckon you'll have a pretty big opening to do your stuff." and Cavaliere Angelo being one of the more advanced results of such attempts.Devil May Cry 5, Nico Enemy Report - Cavaliere Angelo: "Whatever sorcery it was that cooked up the original Black Angel, somebody's been mighty busy perfectin' it to make this fella. Retractable shields built into both arms? It's attack and defense in a single package! And with that demon gal Trish stuck inside, it could blast lightning all up in your face too. Lemme tell ya, I've got a lot of respect for the design! Sure wish I coulda seen this one myself, but I guess I'll have to quiz Trish and Dante about it instead..." Nico mentions a theory that all those demons were created by transubstantiating an unwilling human victim into demon flesh. *The products of Agnus's research on the "Black Angel" (Nelo Angelo) in Devil May Cry 4: Bianco, Alto Angelos, and Angelo forms of Credo and himself. While Bianco Angelos are said to be mere empty armors possessed by a demon or human soul,Devil May Cry 4 Enemy File - Bianco Angelo: "A man-made soldier made from the fragment of a demon known as the "dark angel". Filled with either a human or demonic soul, it carries out its master’s orders with mechanical precision." the rest on this list are humans who underwent Ascension Ceremony.Devil May Cry 4, Enemy File - Alto Angelo: "A knight turned demon via the Ascension Ceremony, the Alto Angelo has donned the armor of a Bianco Angelo to lead them into battle. It is said that an Alto Angelo can raise the abilities of the Bianco Angelo around it."Devil May Cry 4, Boss File — Angelo Credo: "The demon form of Credo after his Ascension ceremony. The shield held in his left hand is meant to protect the Order and thus exists as a symbol of Credo’s faith. The shield is also capable of repelling any sort of attack."Devil May Cry 4, Boss File — Angelo Agnus: "The demon form of Agnus after his Ascension ceremony. With wing-like organs attached, Angelo Agnus can call upon the numerous demons of his pseudo-hell to do his bidding, but only at the cost of his health." Gallery Capture_d’écran_(9396).png Etymology In the Abrahamic religions, s are spiritual beings who serve God and carry out his will, and are often described as his children. Most demons (ex. Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Lucifer) are said to have been high ranking angels prior to their falls from grace. References Category:Races Category:Devil May Cry 3 manga Category:Devil May Cry 4